


Angel's Curse

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an unwritten rule not to reveal the magical world to the muggle world. Someone has broken that rule and pays the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Someone, can't remember who it was, posted this as a status on their Facebook: _"Dear Criss Angel, You're blowing our cover in front of the muggles. Sincerely, Harry Potter"_

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. Criss Angel belongs to himself. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.

As the so-called magician Criss Angel performed some slight of hand trick, he was unaware of the wand pointed directly at him from the shadows of the balcony above. The technicians off-stage waited for their cue to fire off the laser show at the end of the trick. Criss tapped the side of his wrist twice, the signal for the techs to launch the lights. A rainbow of colors surrounded Criss and a particularly bright green struck him dead center of his chest. Criss collapsed to the ground and at first the audience thought it was part of the trick. When he did not move for another ten minutes, someone was sent to check on him. When the paramedics were brought in, then and only then did panic reign supreme. As people scrambled toward the stage, no one noticed the dark haired, green-eyed man as he made his way out of the building, nor did they notice the small slip of paper that had fallen from Criss's pocket that he had shoved there seconds before he was scheduled to be on stage...

 _"Dear Criss Angel, You're blowing our cover in front of the muggles. Sincerely, Harry Potter"_

The note was never discovered as it had been swept away by the cleaning staff.

 _The end._


End file.
